


Cut Off

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: At the start of "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang" - Someone calls in the strange doings at the car park





	Cut Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)'s "Challenge 262: Car Park". Got the idea whilst reading "The Torchwood Archives". Set during "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang". Implied Jack Harkness/John Hart. Implied violence.

Call center: Emergency dispatch, can I help you?

Caller: There's a murder, someone's pushed a man off the roof of the car park.

CC: Which car park?

Caller: The multi-storey, near the rail station, on Gervase Street. Oh, send someone soon, he's all draped over a bench. I think he's dead.

CC: The man who fell off the roof?

Caller: Yes, someone threw him off. I think they were fighting on the roof.

::Sounds of a scuffle::

Second voice: Just a lover's quarrel gone wrong, love. Nothing for your lot to worry about. I'll take care of it.

::Call disconnected::


End file.
